Lucy In Boyland
by Aria Evans Dragneel
Summary: Lucy o Dra. Afrodita, escribe una columna sobre relaciones, pero es acusada de no saber nada sobre chicos y dar malos consejos, se disfraza de chico y entra en Fairy Tail escuela de varones por una semana, ahi aprendera sobre chicos, y sobre chicas como nunca penso, especialmente cuando se enamora de su compañero de habitación


Pense en hacer una adaptación, del libro Babe in Boyland, no sera igual, solo el principio un poco, los personajes de fairy tail no son mios sino de Hiro Mashima y blah blah xD

**LUCY IN BOYLAND**

**CAPITULO I**

Mi nombre es Lucy Heartfilia todo el mundo sabe eso aunque solo unos pocos saben que soy la malvada genio detras del nombre " Doctora Afrodita", lo se es un nombre muy grande para una chica de 17 años, quien ni siquiera esta segura, de haber llegado a lo que mi mama llama como "Caricias" o como yo le llamo tercera base.

Para ser honesta, me gusta tener una segunda identidad, pienso que todos deberiamos tener una o dos identidades, o como diria mi mamá uno o dos de nosotros mismos inventados, de hecho el mundo asi sería mas interesante y me parecería entretenido conocer a dos personas en una sola.

Cree a la Dra. Afrodita cuando comencé escribiendo la columna de relaciones de nuestro periodico escolar, hace dos años y me refiero del tipo que la gente escribe o pregunta sobre el amor o sexo y yo les tratado muchos temas y me considero feminista, apoyo a las mujeres sobre todo, tambien soy apasionada he tratado relaciones de obsesión, cuando personas totalmente sanas se olvidan de todo excepto el bronceador, zapatos altos, y sus cabellos horriblemente teñidos, relaciones de una semana, hasta la que se cortan vía Facebook.

Para que lo sepas ser la Dra. Afrodita no siempre es facil, tengo que cuidar mi identidad clandestina, aveces pienso que soy como un agente secreto. En cierto modo espero que escribir sobre romance ayude a mejorar mi propia vida, pero me asusta un poco que mis consejos no funcionen en lo mas mínimo. Mientras doy consejos a las grandes masas, para que su vida amorosa sea un exito total, la mia es practicamente inexistente. Esa es una de las razones por las que no pueden conocer mi alias, ¿Por qué quien le pediria consejos sobre romance, a alguien que nunca ha estado enamorada? A pesar de que mi columna es muy popular, solo mis unicas dos amigas, y mis editores saben quien soy, aveces pienso que no toman muy en serio a la Dra. Afrodita, y eso es malo ¿Porque que hay mas serio que el amor? La respuesta es NADA.

Mientras camino dentro de la habitación de periodismo, puedo escuchar a mis editores Bisca Connell y Alzalck Connell, aunque suene extraño tienen el mismo apellido, los encuentro riendose. Estan inclinados sobre la pantalla del computador en la pagina web de Mountain View News nuestro periódico escolar. El sonido de mis pasos hace a Bisca girar, y por un momento se ve atrapada, pero veo el impulso de culpabilidad en su rostro, vuelve a verme en el momento en que se acomoda sus lentes.

Mira esto-Dice Alzack absolutamente excitado- Un chico en verdad la llamo una...

Sin despegar sus ojos de los mios, Bisca deja escapar una tos poco amable.

Alzack se da la vuelta y al verme plasma una sonrisa falsa- Hola Lucy

Bisca dice- ¿Como esta Dra. Afrodita?

Excelente-Mi voz sale en un alto tono nervioso, y mi mirada pasa de Bisca a Alzack y de regreso- ¿Que pasa?

Tu última columna ha sido muy popular, esta teniendo un montón de atención- Alzack reclina su silla-¿Has visto los comentarios?

No desde ayer en la noche, ¿Porque? ¿Que pasa?- De pronto me siento muy nerviosa y mi lengua se siente como una lija.

Deberias verlos- Alzack se pone de pie y señala su silla- No hemos tenido tantos comentarios desde que ese hacker posteo pornografia en nuestra página web.

De mala gana me siento en la silla, la página muestra mi columna llena de corazones y cupidos, logre cambiar el diseño, el de antes lo odiaba aunque aveces se desliza de vez en cuando en Internet. Voy a mi columna un poco familiarizada.

Querida Dra. Afrodita

.

Necesito su ayuda, yo soy una chica muy popular ( Lastimosamente lo soy), estoy enamorada de un chico que podria considerarse un escalon abajo en cuanto a relaciones sociales, algunas veces lo pillo mirandome, he intentado entablar una conversación con el, pero es muy timido, super diria yo, creo que esta intimidado por mi estatus social ¿Debo pedirle salir?

Atentamente, caliente por el chico de arte

Querida CPECDA (caliente por el chico de arte)

Puedo entender tu dilema, eres una hermosa chica, carismática toda una diosa, Aunque no te conozco, puedo leer entre lineas, es obvio que ese chico esta intimidado, tiene que mirar hacia arribar para ver tu brillo y tu belleza, te apuesto a que en este mismo instante el debe estar pensando en ti, y se frustra por no poder decir nii hola, sacalo de su miseria e invitalo a salir, si dice que si podran formar una pareja, si dice que no, no lo vale no puede con tu belleza y poder.

Escaneo la pagina y veo una serie de comentarios que han sido escritos, cincuenta y tres para ser exactos. Mientras llevo mi mano hacia el mouse para poder verlos, siento como el sudor baja por mi cuello. Alzack murmura algo en voz baja, y Bisca suprime una risa, le lanzo una mirada sombría y ella aparta su mirada.

Publicado por: Nugget123

He estado leyendo tu columna, pero no te habia escrito porque me parecia que estaba bajo control, pero ahora es todo lo contrario, lo esta la mayoria de chicas de esta escuela te escriben para pedirte consejos sobre sus relaciones y ¿Sabes que? TU no sabes nada solo les dices lo que quieren oir, no conoces a los chicos, no sabes como pensamos, y asi te atreves a dar consejos, deberias ayudar a las chicas a perpetuar las ilusiones sobre la realidad, nunca les has dicho algo util ¡Ya detente por favor!

Publicado por: Patata34

Estoy de acuerdo con Nugget123, ¿Que crees que haces Dra. Afrodita? Ya no lo soporto, el mes pasado mi novia te escribio quejandose, que yo pasaba más tiempo jugando video juegos que con ella, y ahora me jode la vida con que vayamos a terapia de pareja ¿Que mierda? ¿Terapia de pareja? Y un mierda tengo 15.

Publicado por: ZombieKing

Seriamente has arruinado nuestras vidas, las chicas ahora miran mas altas al escucharte, no somos suficiente para ellas, MATENLAAA!

Publicado por: StylesEater

Tu tienes delirios de grandeza, eso te sucedio por creerte tu propia propaganda

y perder el contacto con la realidad y eso les pasa a las chicas que te escuch en esta escuela hay aproximadamente novecientas chicas y estoy seguro que ochocientos ochenta y siete estan envenenadas por tu columna. Mi hermana siguio tu consejo y le dio un ultimatum a su novio que si no dejaba de jugar al poker los jueves por la noche lo terminaria, y ¿Sabes que? No lo dejo y mi hermana lo termino, y ahora el esta con otra chica, una de las tres que no ha leido tu columna aparentemente, ella es miserable, llora todas las noches y ahora tengo que usar tapones para los oidos para poder dormir ¿Crees que ayudaste a mi hermana? Muchas gracias.

Publicado por: Dog

Exactamente lo que el dijo, todos tienen razón.

Publicado por: ZombieKing

¿Lo ves, Afrodita? Todos estamos de acuerdo, ACABEMOS CON ELLA

Publicado por: Joey

¿Que hace la Dra. Afrodita para saber del amor o del sexo? ¿Cuando fue la ultima vez que tuvo alguno?

Y asi sucesivamente el abuso sigue y sigue. De vez en cuando sale alguien en mi defensa, una chica por supuesto una de mi club de fans, cuando siento que ya no puedo aguantar doy la vuelta a mi silla, cierro los ojos un momento y escucho el intento de Bisca de reprimir la risa, abro los ojos y me obligo a mirar a Alzack a los ojos.

Cualquier publicidad es buena ¿Cierto? Ellos estan leyendo esto considerando lo analfabetas que son esos idiotas- Me toma toda mi concentración mantener mi voz normal, sin temblar. Un dolor detras de mis ojos me dice que mis lágrimas son inminentes, pero no debo llorar no enfrente de estos idiotas, el duo editorial del infiernoque, algun dia escribire un libro llamado "La maldad viste para el y para ella en todas las tallas" Todo el mundo sabe que yo debería ser la editora en jefe el proximo año, pero no Alzack esta preparando a Bisca para ese puesto, ellos me hacen sentir como una goma de Mascar, inutil y económicamente inservible.

Esa es una buena actitud- Alzack rie sin mostrar los dientes.

En realidad, es precisamente esa actitud que hace que los lectores se sientan ofendidos-Dijo Bisca

¿Que significa eso?- Gruño

Eres arrogante Lucy, piensas que todos los chicos son inferiores a las chicas- Dirige su mirada a Alzack-¿Has escuchado de misoginia? ¡Esto es Chicoginia!

Gruño en respuesta. Ridiculo

Alzack levanta la mochila de su portatil sobre su hombro-Bueno yo no voy a molestarte, asi que no te preocupes

¡Vaya muchas gracias!- Como si el pudieta, ambos saben que lo unico de lo que preocuparse es por esos lectores, ellos estan regodeandose de este fiasco, solo porque estan celosos de la popularidad de mi columna.

Bueno supongo que nos veremos mas tarde, nos dirigimos a la biblioteca- Alzack se acomoda sus lentes.

¿Si?- Finjo interés, para poder cambiar de tema-¿En que estan trabajando?

Historia del año, las entradas son de esta semana hasta el lunes- El tono de Bisca implica que solo quien sea un jodido drogadicto podra olvidar esa fecha.

¿Que es eso?

Bisca se dirigio al tablon de anuncios, el cual estaba minuciosamente decorado con unos bordes amarillos y muy organizado, y abajo tenia un letrero que decia " para publicar un anuncio por favor avisar a su editora Bisca connell, como si ella fuera la dueña. Bisca señala un letrero perfectamente pegado al centro del tablero "Historia del año award" dice " gana $1000 muestra tu potencial como un periodista de investigación cubriendo un problema social relevante para tu generación. Fecha limite: septiembre 20 5 :00"

Oh si-Dije- Estaba pensando en escibir algo

Despues de un momento de silencio, Alzack y Bisca se echan a reír

¿Que es tan gracioso?

Lucy, tú apenas eres una periodista de investigación- Alzack me da un golpe cariñoso en el brazo.

¿Y? Soy una escritora. Se como hacer una investigación- Qué piensan, que no se escribir nada o me creen idiota- Les lanzo una mirada sombría

Bisca trata de contener su respiracion y pone una cara seria-cuando ellos dicen "Problema social relevante para tu generación" No se refieren a CPECDA y su enamorado de arte.

Esto hace que quiera llorar. Frunzo el ceño

¡Se me acaba de ocurrir!- Dice Alzack con su estúpida voz de reportero- CPECDA y el chico de arte van al baile de primavera y el le vomita encima!

Los miro directamente, sin ninguna emoción- ¿Sobre que escribiram ustedes?

El abuso de medicamentos recetados-Alzack asiente con la cabeza, como si fuera un gran tema de investigación, apuesto que a mi abuela lo haria mejor

Los trastornos alimenticios-Dice Bisca- Por cierto, ¿Ninguna de tus amigas es bulimica? Necesito una buena fuente.

Lo siento- Me encojo de hombros- No conozco a nadie que disfrute vomitar.

No vayas a ofenderte, es común entre los actores de teatro. Y si que tu la usas para actuar-Asi es amo actuar

Ninguna lo hace- Lo que no es una mentira, esta es la cosa menos ofensiva que me han dicho en 10 minutos.

Muy bien nos vemos- Dice Alzack caminando hacia la salida- Oh si ponte a trabajar en lo de CPECDA (Caliente por el chico de arte) Sera una noticia de primera plana.

Ellos todavia se estan riendo mientras caminan hacia la puerta.

Cuando ellos se han ido, me vuelvo al anuncio y lo leo de nuevo. Me imagino las caras que pondrian Alzack y Bisca cuando se enteren que he ganado. Por una vez en su vida no parecerian petulantes, ellos creen que la Dra. Afrodita es una broma ¿Creen que no puedo investigar? Están a punto de darse cuenta de que tan seria la Dra. Afrodita puede ser yo se los demostrare.

Continuará xD

Nuevo fic, adaptación de un hermoso libro espero les guste, se que el principio puede ser aburrido pero se pondrá interesante, saludoooooooos

REVIEWS?


End file.
